Akogare Future Sign
(憧れFuture Sign) is the third single by the unit, KiRaRe. A Piano Strings Arrange of the song is the ending to the Re:Stage anime, Re:Stage! Dream Days♪. Tracklist Romaji= #Akogare Future Sign #Natsu no Yakusoku #Akogare Future Sign (inst.) #Natsu no Yakusoku (inst.) |-| Japanese= #憧れFuture Sign #夏の約束 #憧れFuture Sign! (inst.) #夏の約束 (inst.) |-| English= #Admiration Future Sign #Summer's Promise #Admiration Future Sign (inst.) #Summer's Future Sign (inst.) Lyrics Romaji= Me ga hanasenai hodo ikinomu hodo Keshiki ga aru koto mo wasurete Tsumasaki ni awasete RIZUMU kizamu HAATO Koi wo suru you ni yume ni ochita nda Ganbatte butsukatte douyatte susumeba ii no Makenaide nigenaide MAINASU no yajirushi bakari Hajime ha dou datta? Maigo no "daisuki" san Akogare Future Sign mita koto nai Kodou ha Jumpin'High kiita koto no nai Kirameki to MERODII ha ryoute hiroge sou da yo Akogare Future Sign tanoshisa toka Kanjite Shake it out ureshisa toka Omoi no zenbu tsunagatte Misetai nda kimi ni atarashii yume no hikari Kagayake watashi tachi itsu made demo Chousen shitai koto muzukashii koto KISEKI tsukamu tame no kanousei Yubisaki no furue wo minai you ni tsutsunde Uso tsukanai you ni egao de kotaeta Ganbatte harikitte nandatte yaru shika nai yo Ue muite moto muite PURAMAI ha furidashi dattari Sore demo douyara kawarazu daisuki sa Hirameku Future Shine sore ha shirushi Todoite Shootin'Star sore ha negai Tokimeki no SEORII ha mada mikansei sore demo Hirameku Future Shine itoshisa toka Shinjite Longin'Star setsunasa toka Omoi no zenbu kasanatte Nakiwarai no kimi to atarashii yume no tonari Kagayake watashi tachi issho ni (Kirameita) kansei no ame yoin ga (Yurameita) seijaku ni kodama shita (Kienai ya) yubisaki no furue ha mou tomatte (Kienai yo zutto) itsu no ma ni (Aitakute) kono shunkan ga hoshikute (Nando demo) nando demo kurikaeshita nda Akogareda yo Mirai he no kitai wo Sonna uta utaou tobikiri "daisuki" sa Akogare Future Sign mita koto nai Kodou ha Jumpin'High kiita koto no nai Kirameki to MERODII ha ryoute hiroge sou da yo Akogare Future Sign saa ima sugu Kanjite Shake it out kokoro to tobikonde Omoi no zenbu tsunagatte Mite mitaina kimi to atarashii yume no sono saki he Kagayake watashi tachi itsu made demo doko made demo |-| Japanese= 目がはなせないほど　息のむほど 景色があることも忘れて つま先に合わせてリズムきざむハート 恋をするように　夢におちたんだ 頑張って　ぶつかって　どうやってすすめばいいの 負けないで　逃げないで　マイナスの矢じるしばかり はじめはどうだった？　迷子の'大好き'さん 憧れFuture Sign　見たことない 鼓動はJumpin'High　聴いたことのない きらめきとメロディーは　両手広げ　そうだよ 憧れFuture Sign　楽しさとか 感じてShake it out　嬉しさとか 想いの全部　つながって 見せたいんだ君に　新しい夢の光 輝け私たち　いつまででも 挑戦したいこと　難しいこと キセキつかむための可能性 指先の震えを見ないように包んで 嘘つかないように　笑顔でこたえた 頑張って　張り切って　なんだってやるしかないよ 上向いて　下向いて　±プラマイはふりだしだったり それでもどうやら　変わらず大好きさ もっと沢山の歌詞は 閃くFuture Shine　それはしるし 届いてShootin'Star　それは願い ときめきのセオリーは　まだ未完成　それでも 閃くFuture Shine　愛しさとか 信じてLongin'Star　切なさとか 想いの全部　重なって 泣き笑いの君と　新しい夢の隣 輝け私たち　一緒に (きらめいた)歓声の雨　余韻が (ゆらめいた)静寂にこだました (消えないや)指先の震えはもう止まって (消えないよずっと)いつの間に (会いたくて)この瞬間が欲しくて (何度でも)何度でも繰り返したんだ 憧れだよ 未来への期待を そんな歌歌おう　とびきり'大好き'さ 憧れFuture Sign　見たことない 鼓動はJumpin'High　聴いたことのない きらめきとメロディーは　両手広げ　そうだよ 憧れFuture Sign　さあ今すぐ 感じてShake it out　心と飛びこんで 想いの全部　つながって 見てみたいな君と　新しい夢のその先へ 輝け私たち　いつまででも　どこまででも |-| English= Videos Preview= |-| Music Video= Trivia * This song appears in the album, KiRaRhythm * A Piano Strings Arrange is the ending song to the anime, Re:Stage! Dream Days♪ ** The full version appears on the Re:Stage! Dream Days♪ Song Series 1: Don't think, Smile!! External Links *Website Single Info Category:Songs Category:KiRaRe Category:KiRaRe Songs